


ON THE PORCH

by Julia_M



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, Kissing, M/M, Out of Character, Prison, Smoking, Talking, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_M/pseuds/Julia_M
Summary: After Mickey and Ian left prison they had a conversation on the porch.





	ON THE PORCH

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by one russian fanfic and after it this short story was born.  
> Hope, you will enjoy. :)

It was the warm night. Mickey and Ian were sitting on the porch and smoking.

 

\- Why are you always saving my ass? - asked Ian.

\- Are you kidding, Gallagher? - replied Mickey and smirked.

 

They left prison a few days ago and now they are free. Legally.

 

\- So? - Ian was waiting an answer from Mickey.

\- I always saved you and always will. If it will necessary. - Mickey exhaled smoke from his mouth.

\- You didn't answer me WHY?

\- Ian, don't ask stupid questions. You know why!

\- I just want to hear your answer, this is it. - Ian looked like an offended child.

\- Don't be so selfish, Ian. You know I rolled on the cartel I was working for! I did a lot of other things for you. Better say WHY you chose me?

 

Ian was confused how quickly Mickey changed the topic of their conversation.

 

\- I don't know. I just felt something to you... I fell in love with you when I saw your deep blue eyes, your plump lips and felt your smell in the first time when I wanted to hit you using a tire iron in your room. - Ian smiled.

 

Mick turned to the Ian's face and kissed his cheek.

 

\- For what? - Ian was surprised.

\- Simply. - replied Mickey.

\- Why don't you want to say me the same words, Mick? It really important for me.

\- Ian, you're so romantic! I don't like words! I don't like EMPTY words! I think actions mean more than words. Do you understand?

\- I do… - Ian stopped put pressure on Mickey, hugged his boyfriend and kissed his head. I'm sorry, Mick. Seems I was wrong. But It's me. This is my nature to be romantic.

\- Fuck you, Gallagher! - Said Mickey and threw away his cigarette.

 

In fact, Mickey hated all this shit about love. He needed in actions from Ian, not words only. They are out of prison and they should learn to live together like family. Because they talked a lot about it in the cell. Ian promised him to take his meds and don't fuck up anymore.

 

\- You said me same at the border with Mexico. It means you love me, Mickey. - Ian couldn't keep his smile on his face.

\- Of course, I do, redass! - laughed Mickey and started fight with Ian for fun.

\- Stop! Stop! Enough, Mick! - Ian laughed too and tried to defend from Mickey's hits.

 

When they stopped fighting, Mick said:

 

\- C'mon, get up, man. It's time to go home and sleep.

 

Ian agreed with him, got up and went to the Gallagher's home.

 

They went upstairs to the Ian's room, undressed and got into the bed together. Ian put his long legs on Mickey, kissed him into his sweet lips and said:

 

\- I love you like you love me, Mick. Unconditionally. Whole my heart. And I want you know it.

 

Mickey pulled Ian to his chest and kissed him back.

 

\- I know. - Whispered Mickey into Ian's ear and they fell asleep together like two little kitties.


End file.
